


Unexpected Visitor

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeran was told to install cameras in the apartment when you were not there, but you came back earlier than expected. What started off as simple card games and shots of whiskey quickly turned into something much more sinful...





	

                Saeran had checked over the chatrooms and the CCTV feed again before entering the apartment. It had been three days since he had led you here and everything was going according to plan. The Savior had told him to find a moment when you would not be present and set up other cameras to keep a closer eye on you. He was thankful when you were given the green light to leave the apartment to go get essentials you needed. In the middle of setting up the last camera he heard the beeping of the code being pressed on the keypad. _She’s back early!_ He thought as he looked towards the open window across the room. “Fuck!” He whispered when he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out in time.

                He jumped into the shadows of the closet just as you opened the door. Taking even breaths to avoid as much noise as possible he looked through the crack in the door. He watched you carry the bags in your hand to the kitchen area and put them down. He heard you sigh as you came back into the room and sat on the bed, a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass in one hand, a deck of cards in the other. He was thankful you were only using the light from the kitchen because he growing increasingly curious about you as you opened the bottle of whiskey and took a swig right from the bottle. Opening the door of the closet slightly to get a better view the door squeaked on its hinges.

                His back straightened as you head jerked in his direction. Slowly getting off the bed you walked over to where you heard the noise. You were reaching for the doorknob of the closet when your phone went off in your pocket. Turning your back to lean against the wall you unlocked your phone to see who had texted you. Saeran, too, was curious and tried to angle his line of sight to look at your screen.

                “What do you want now Zen? ‘ _I’m just so handsome I don’t understand why I can’t find a girlfriend. Maybe it was fate that brought you to the RFA_ ’ winky face…” You sighed and pushed yourself away from the wall. Turning off your phone you tossed it on the bed. “Maybe you don’t have one because all you can talk about is yourself.” Picking up the bottle of whiskey you pressed it to your lips and tossed your head back, taking another swig. You heard the closet door close and looked over your shoulder as your released the bottle from your lips.

                Your eyes met those of a white-haired man with mint eyes. Tilting his chin up slightly he smiled at you. “Good evening, princess.” He said as he stepped towards you. Turning your body to face him you held the whiskey bottle in your hands prepared to throw it if he got any closer. He held is hands up in a surrender-like fashion. “No need to get violent. I just came to check on the princess who has, until this evening, been locked away in her tower.”

                Your arm dropped slightly as you looked at him. “What so you’re like a knight in shining armor when you were probably the one who led me here in the first place?” His eyes widened for a split second before his smile widened.

                “My, you are a smart one.” He said not expecting your quick wit.

                “It’s not _that_ hard to figure out. Who else would be able to get past all the supposed security other than the one who led me here?” Your stance relaxed when he threw his head back and laughed.

                “I did not have you pegged as a smart one at all.” He said walking over to his bag hidden in the shadows by the window. “Though, unfortunately, our meeting here must end.” He grabbed his bag and started to step out the window.

                “Wait a minute!” You called out to him.

                “Hmm?” He looked over his shoulder at you, his hair swaying in front of his face from the wind blowing outside.

                “The least you could do is give me some face-to-face company.” You walked back over to the bed and picked up the shot glass. “Do you drink?”

                He eyed you curiously before stepping back into the apartment. “If the princess wants attention, let’s make it more interesting.” He said as he walked over and picked up the deck of cards. _What a truly interesting woman._ He thought as he watched you go to the kitchen to get another shot glass. Women had never really interested him but he couldn’t help but watch your hips sway as he shuffled the deck in his hands.

                You walked back into the room and already saw him sitting at the table, the cards already dealt out. You squinted your eyes suspiciously. “Yeah, no.” He held his hands up at his sides and shrugged. “How do I know you didn’t cheat? Shuffle and deal them again.” For the second time that night he had thrown his head back and genially laughed. _You are an interesting one princess._ Taking the cards back in his hands his eyes stay glued to yours as he shuffled them again. “We don’t have anything to bet with.” You said realizing that he had chosen poker as the game.

                “Sure we do.” He said grabbing the bottle of whiskey and filling the shot glasses before putting it back down. Pushing his shot glass forward he announced that he had placed a bet. Raising an eyebrow, you looked at your cards and frowned. “How many?”

                He smiled triumphantly as he placed his cards down. You knew before he even said what he had that the round was his. Taking one of the shot glasses you brought it to your lips and flung your head back. The whiskey burned slightly as you swallowed. Licking your lips, you couldn’t help but noticed the glazed over look in his eyes as he watched you take the second shot. _You won this round._ You thought as you watched him shuffle the cards again.

                The night continued and your luck changed as you started to win round after round. You were curious if he was going to pass out with how much he’d had to drink. “Princess,” He said icily as he stared at you with cold eyes. “Here you thought I was cheating when I believe you are the corrupt one.” He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the table as he sneered at you.

                “How have I been cheating? You’ve overseen the deck the whole time. We even played Old Maid with the Joker card. And even the simple game of whose card is higher.” You felt your heart race as he stared at you with wild eyes. You couldn’t tell exactly what emotion they were trying to portray. You pushed your back into the chair as he flung the table to the side. The cards scattered and the whiskey bottle shattered on the floor.

                He lunged forward, grabbing the sides of your chair and leaning in so your noses almost touched. “A corrupt princess should to be punished.” He said before grabbing the back of your head and crashing his mouth against yours. You gasped in pain and his tongue roughly entered your mouth. It slithered over your tongue and your teeth before pulling back. Taking your lower lip between his teeth he bit down until he drew blood.

                When you tried to pull back he fisted his hand on the back of your head, gabbing your hair. Pulling roughly, he tiled your head back so you looked up at him. His eyes shown with desire as licked your blood off his lips. A sharp breath hissed between his teeth as blood from you lip trailed from the corner of your mouth. Keeping your head tilted back he leaned in. You shivered as you felt his breath against your cheek as his tongue licked the trail of blood back up to your lips.

                Gasping in pain, you felt tears sting your eyes as he took your lip in between his lips and sucked it. Pulling back, he pulled you to your feet with him. He held onto your hair and you stumbled as he walked you to the bed. Throwing you onto the bed, your chest heaved as you looked back at him through disheveled hair. Your eyes widened as he undid the button of his pants and placed a knee on the bed. His hands slid up your legs and rested on your hips before grabbing your sweater and undershirt. Forcibly he began to pull it up. “Raise your arms.” He said in a low voice. Swallowing hard you complied, and were rewarded with a devilish smirk. He stopped pulling up your clothes when only your nose and mouth were uncovered. You felt your pulse quicken at having your arms restrained and your vision blocked.

                You squirmed as his lips roughly sucked on your neck before releasing your skin with a suctioned smacking sound. He ran his hand over his boot and brandished a knife. You gasped as the cold steel touched the skin of your abdomen. Turning it in his hand he pressed the duller side into your skin and dragged it up your abdomen. His eyes widened in excitement at the red scratch line it left on your otherwise perfect skin. Putting the blade under the middle of your bra he flicked his hand, the sharpness of the blade easily slicing through the fabric. You arched your back as his lips came down on your breasts, biting and licking with wild abandon.

                You moaned as you tried to roll away from his attentive mouth as his teeth gently bit down on one of your nipples. “No, princess.” He said pressing your hips roughly against the bed. “Take your punishment.” He bit your nipple harder to add emphasis to his words. Placing his knife aside he used that hand to trail up the inside of your legs.  He cupped his hand over the wetness of your panties and using the heel of his hand, rubbed against your clit. “You’re more corrupt than I thought, princess.” You bite you lip and moan at the metallic taste of your own blood against your tongue.

                You heard him growl deep in his throat as he reached up and roughly ripped your sweater and top off you before rolling your over onto your stomach. Putting his hand on your hips he lifted you to your knees before flipping up your skirt and pulling down your panties. You blushed at being exposed to his lustful gaze. Laughing he inserted a finger into you and your hips bucked back against his hand. “What a naughty princess you are.” He pulled down his pants just enough to free himself as he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pressed your face against the sheets. Thrusting into you without warning, you screamed into the sheets.

                He pulled you hair to the point of tingling pain, despite the pain you let out a moan. He pulled out to the tip only the thrust roughly back into you. You gasped and pushed your hips against his trying to take as much of him inside you as you could. You bit your lips as he slapped your ass hard. “Don’t think you control the pace here!” He said pulling your hair hard enough that you had to arch your back to alleviate some of the pain.

                With a bruising grip, he dug the fingers of his free hand into the curvature of you hip and pulled you back against him as he thrust roughly into you again and again. Grabbing fistfuls of the sheets you screamed and moaned as you let him take full control of the pace and every time you moved without him willing it he would slap your ass without holding back. “Yes, sing for only me.” He said as he continued to thrust into you. Pulling your hair, you followed his lead as he pulled you back against him. He trailed his hand from your hip up to your breasts and pinched one of your nipples and twisted it with the same frequency of his thrusts.

                Digging his nails into your skin he scratched down your abdomen, little beads of blood spotting along your skin. You closed your eyes and sighed as he gently rubbed a finger against your clit. Laughing at your false sense of security he adjusted the position of his hand and flicked your clit instead. Your eyes shot open and you back arched as your body shivered against the mixture of pain and pleasure. Still gripping your hair, he held your head back so you could look into his eyes as he thrust into you while his other hand roughly moved across your body.

                Biting into your shoulder you gasped and whimpered as his teeth started to break your skin. You felt the warmth of your blood as it trailed from his mark on you. He ran his tongue along the bitemark sending shudders through your body. Removing his hand from your hair he gripped your chin and tilted your face so he could slant his mouth over yours. His other hand had found its way to your clit again and he was pinching it between your fingers. You screamed as your body arched and shuddered as you came around him. Keeping his mouth on yours, he drank your screams like they were the finest of wines. Wrapping his arm around your hips he tilted your forward and thrust roughly as your muscles clenched around him. You heard a low noise coming from him as you felt the heat of him spread inside you.

                Turning you in his arms he kept you two connect as you both fell to the bed. Licking up the remaining blood from his bite mark he sucked on it lightly and you gasped. Pulling out of you he got off the bed and looked down at your bruising body smiling in satisfaction as he did up his pants. Your chest rose and fell as you tried to catch your breath. He leaned in and roughly kissed your lips. “You’re mine princess. I will be back for you soon.” You watched with sleepy eyes as he crawled out of the window and disappeared. Your knight in shining armor had turned out to be a devil incarnate and it scared you, but your body shook with pleasurable anticipation as you thought about you next meeting.


End file.
